


Heart break and donuts

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [43]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Sam tries to cheer you up after your partner breaks up with you but Dean and Castiel interupt.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 9





	Heart break and donuts

“What’re you doing?” Sam asked when he headed into the motel to find you face down on the floor. He glanced around at the dirty carpet squares that covered the floor and added, “That probably isn’t a great place to brood. It’s pretty filthy on the floor.”

“I’m too emotional to get up.” You mumbled into the floor.  
“Well… I could pick you up. The bed is a little cleaner than the motel floor.” Sam offered as he rummaged in the fridge. You groaned and he glanced at you. After a few moments you heard him set something down on the little table near the motel room window. You felt yourself lifted off the floor and you let out a little cry of surprise as Sam shifted you in his arms and set you down on one of the beds.  
“Thanks.” You muttered laying on your front, the way you had been on the floor. Sam’s pillow was soft. It smelled nicer than the floor too.  
“You know… you could head back to the bunker. I could call Cas, he could probably get you home in a snap. You sighed and heaved yourself over onto your back. Sam was trying not to laugh at the dramatic way you’d huffed as if rolling over had been a great effort.  
“I’ll be ok.” You said in a dramatic tone and let out a little sigh. “I mean. My partner dumped me because they don’t like my hunting style… of all the things!”  
“That’s what they said?” Sam asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“They said that my hunting style is too off the cuff and that they fell in love with a methodical hunter.” You told him. He scoffed and shook his head, looking as annoyed as you felt. “Guess love does suck. Dean’s right. It’s not for us. It’s too complicated.”  
“But love doesn't make sense. I mean, you can't logic your way into or out of it. love is totally nonsensical, but we have to keep doing it or else we're lost and... and love is dead and humanity should just pack it in. Because love is the best thing we do. Look, I know that sounds cheesy, but it's-it's just true.” Sam said and you stared at him for a moment before rolling your eyes. He was about to say something else when Dean burst through the door. He was balancing six boxes in his arms and Cas followed behind with several trays of paper takeaway cups.  
“Um… as much as I like your attempt to cheer me up I kind of want to know what the end to this adventure is.” You said as you sat up and leant on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Dean… what’s going on over there?” Sam asked. Dean glanced at Sam as he carefully set the boxes down and started laying them out on the small table.  
“Dean got a valentine deal he could not pass up and now we have to eat all of these before they go bad.” Castiel explained. You climbed off the bed and stared as Dean opened all the boxes.  
“For every drink you get, you get two free donuts.” Dean explained as he started shoving a donut in his mouth.  
“So you spent loads of money on drinks and free donuts instead of going to the gas station up the road? They’re selling donuts and cookies, a dollar for twelve.” You pointed out. Dean stared at you for a moment.  
“Oh we’re stopping there on the way home when we’re done.” Dean said. Sam started laughing and reached over you to grab a donut.


End file.
